Boulevard Of Broken Dreams
by Wingless-I-Fly
Summary: He had his future set and stone. She was an orphan, an outcast. He had everything he could ever want and more. She had nothing. Hogwarts was the only thing they shared. With the upcoming war, everyone will realize they're missing an important piece...her
1. Prologue

**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN…Most Of It (:**

**Prologue—**

Another beer.

Another smoke.

Another snog.

Another shag.

It's always the same with him. He never changes. So what I don't get is how he expected to change for some _girl_.

In case you're lost—which I don't know how you possibly could be—were talking about the one and only James Potter. And yes, you did hear right he's trying to change. Trying being the key word. No one believes he'll actually accomplish this foolish act… especially _her_.

_She's_ the only reason any of this happened. Every bad thing to ever happen to the Wizarding World was the affect of _her_. Nobody really understands how it happened. It was just one second the world was happy, spurting fucking rays of sunshine and the next it was filled with dark magic, prejudice, and brutal murderers.

James was supposed to join them. He was supposed to take part in the murders of the "_**stupid mudbloods**_". But then _she_ happened. And _she_, not only changed him but them all. _She_ made them turn on what everyone had so precisely implanted in their heads since birth. _She _corrupted them with _her_ ridiculous notations of peace and harmony throughout the universe. What is _she_ anyways? A fucking hippie?

He was just fine until _she_ came along. They all were. _She_ just had to go and rattle the cages. To unleash the hounds. Everyone expected so much of _her_. They thought that _she_ actually stood a chance at saving them. Saving everything. They were obviously fucked in the head.

_She_ caused the mass chaos that is occurring as we speak. _She's_ the reason for all this shit. Why'd _she_ have to crawl out of _her_ whole? Everything would have been perfectly fine without _her _around. But _she_ had to come. _She_ had to be here. _She's_ our fucking savior.

Well where is _she_ now?

Dead.

Gone.

Vanished.

Some savior, hey?

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'til then I walk alone..._

Oh and in case you were wondering…that _she _is me.

_**So like it? Love it? Confused (; **_

_**Well tell me what you think; remember this is JUST the prologue. **_

_**Oh and a banner and images of all the characters is on my page! (:**_


	2. I'm a Survivor

_**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**_

_**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**_

_**Chapter One—I'm a Survivor/Survivor**_

* * *

"JAMES!"

The loud, floor shacking screech ran throughout the crowded dining hall that is the Great Hall. People of all ages, sizes, and sexes turned their head towards the sound though we all know what was going to happen next. I was one of those people to turn my head. Why?

I'm James Potter.

_Can I not go through one day without this happening? _I thought to myselfas my gaze was met with the furious face of Lexi Joseph. Her face was as red as a tomato, her dyed blond hair was perfect—per usual—, and her clothes were perfectly ironed. _Why do I date her?_

_**You don't. She's just the pretty face that your mom made you date for the publicity. **_My inner conscious answered back. It's right though, why do I date her. I mean she's fucking hot and all but she's easily the bitchiest girl to ever walk the planet.

I snapped out of my reverie only to see Lexi snapping her perfectly manicured fingernails in my face. I scowled at her as I smacked her hand away from my face roughly. Lexi moved her hand on to her waist and popped her hip out in a snobby manner.

"James Potter! How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your nasty cigarette buds all over my dorm room!" She whisper-yelled at me. Every few words she would turn her head both ways and shoot a convincing happy smile at everyone. She hated when she was the one being talked about, especially our 'relationship'.

"A few more times sweet heart." I said normally, while kicking my feet up on the table. I had my infamous snatched snitch in my hand, which was where my focus was being attained. Seemingly annoyed at being ignored, Lexi lamely attempted to catch the snitch as I let it go. I caught it fast and sent a glare her way, signifying the end of this conversation. She huffed and fast walked away towards her group of fake bitches.

I rolled my eyes and refocused my attention on the snitch in front of me. I felt the weight of the bench I was sitting on shift, and I looked up to see my best mate Sirius Black already shoving his face. I let out a little chuckle as my other mate—Remus Lupin— sat down and shot him a disgusting look.

"Mate, I heard you screwed around with Johanna last night? She as good as everyone says?" Sirius asked, after he had finished eating his mile high plate of food.

"Ah, she's nothing special." I said nonchalantly, but my smirk said it all. Sirius let out a wolf-whistle in response while Remus just shot me a disapproving glare. You see, unlike the many rumors circulating throughout the abundant halls of Hogwarts, Sirius is not the player. Yeah, he'll have his occasional snog or shag, but it's always with someone he's been dating for more than a month.

I, however, do not date. Never have. Never will. Lexi? She's just the girl my parents have their eyes on me marrying. So she considers herself my girlfriend when in reality I couldn't give two shits about her. Mean? I know. If you are going to take a free joy ride through my brain, than I'd get used to it. Fast.

* * *

**Third Person's POV—**

* * *

Times were changing. That was a known fact in the wizarding world now. People were being forced to choose sides. Kill or be killed. Families were being murdered. Muggle towns were being destroyed. The wizarding world was being torn apart by it's seams and all anyone was doing is watching.

Everyone was too afraid of 'He Who Must Not Be Named'. When in reality nobody had ever even seen him. They didn't need to see him. All they saw was the destruction he had his 'Deatheaters' cause. All prominent wizarding families were now eating out of the hands of Voldermort.

As of lately every half-blood or pure blood witch or wizard knew that sooner or later they would be recruited by _him_. There was no escaping it. Nobody tried. They all valued their lives so much that they were willing to kill innocent people just to keep themselves alive. And after a while it grew to be a sick pleasure for them.

Muggleborns. They were the ones to be eliminated. They were the ones that caused all this mayhem. Or so people say. Muggleborns are not only being threatened by Voldermort and the Deatheaters but also by people the used to call friends. Everyone's turning on each other. The wizarding world as we know it will cease to exist if someone won't take a leap of faith and attempt to rectify the situation.

* * *

**Lily's POV—**

* * *

_Plop!_

I sat perched on the windowsill watching as the raindrops slowly slid down the window. The weather was dark and stormy. Not a ray of sunshine in sight.

It wasn't always like this…

I remember the times when everyone got along. When I could wake up in the same tower as everyone else. Eat at the same table as everyone else. Now everything's changed. Muggleborns aren't allowed to associate with the 'higher class'. Were being treated like poor house-elves, as their personal slaves. Anger dwelled inside of me as I thought of all the horrible shit we've been put through the last two years.

I got the lucky end and only ever had to clean and cook with the house-elves. But I knew that now that I'm in my last year of Hogwarts everything would change. I'm going to be assigned to some conceited pure blood idiot who will treat me like their fucking toy.

That's why I'm hiding up here. In my spot, where no one can find me. I know that the second I show my face I'll immediately be appointed to someone. The only thing muggleborns are allowed to do with the rest of them is class. But that's only because witches and wizards have to have an education to control their powers. And Merlin knows how long that will last.

My fellow muggleborns are always talking about how they wished they were born into a 'higher class' family. And I'll always wonder why they want that. Do they want to end up like the rest of them? They wish they could be the one's to have their own personal human pet?

I shook my head and tried to empty those thoughts as I stood from my windowsill and began to walk down the long twirling staircase. I kept walking until I came to a giant door that was supposed to say 'muggleborns' on it, but someone enchanted the words to say 'Mudbloods'.

_Guess it's now or never,_

I thought as I pushed the door open only to be met with a huddle of sleeping bodies on the floor. We have no heater in this room, so on cold nights like this were all forced to cuddle together and share the three pillows and blankets that were given to us last year.

Most of us muggleborns don't have money. I've been saving money since I was eight but I would never dare use any of it while others need it more than me. I side-stepped the sleeping bodies and quietly made my way across the small room to where a sign was posted on the wall.

As I grew nearer to the sign I immediately saw my name, it was at the top. That confused me because they usually do the list alphabetically and I'm usually the fourth on the list. When I looked to the right of my name and saw another name, it all clicked.

My name was first because I was now a slave owned by James Potter.

* * *

_Oh no, not I_

_I will survive_

_As long as i know how to love,_

_I know I will stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive_

_I will survive __  
__I'm a survivor_

_I'm not goin' give up_

_I'm not goin' stop_

_I'm goin' work harder__  
__I'm a survivor_

_I'm goin'na make it_

_I will survive_

_Keep on survivin'_

_I will survive_

_-I'm a Survivor/Survivor, Glee_

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me what you think! Oh and I have a banner for this story on my profile as well as pictures of all the characters. (:**_


	3. Cheers, Drink To That

_**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**_

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**_

* * *

_**Chapter Two—Cheers (Drink To That)**_

_Swig _

The familiar bitter sting of Fire-Whisky burned my throat as I took yet another swig of it. My mates and I were gathered along the red plush couches in the Gryfinndor Common Room. We were all gathered around the blazing fire a girl rested upon each of our laps.

Looking down at mine, I took in her heavily made up face. Her lifeless blue eyes and platinum golden blond hair. _She's the same as all of the rest of them_, I thought. _Just another desperate bitch dying to shag James __**Bloody **__Potter… _

Noticing my gaze she turned her head up towards me and put on the fakest smile I'd ever seen. I didn't bother to smile back, hell I can't remember the last time I fucking smiled. I liked it like that. Nobody expects something out of me because they know I won't be giving it to them either way. I did shot her my infamous 'sex smirk', as many of ladies had called it before.

She let out a high-pitched squeak then—which I assumed was her version of a giggle. I rolled my eyes and raised the bottle of Fire-Whisky up to my lips. Two hours later and 8 Fire Whiskies in I had finally got into the girl's pants and she was now on her merrily way back to the Hufflepuff Common Room. Hey those Hufflepuff girls's are only stupid in _some_ aspects of life.

I sighed and laid my back down on the couch. Probably wondering why I did the deed in the middle of the Common Room, aren't you? I don't let those dirty desperate whores into the bed I sleep in. That's just unsanitary. After a few more moments of lying on the couch I trudged my way up the stairs into the boy's dorm.

Pushing the many articles of clothing and scattered papers and candy wrappers I made it to my bed at the end of the room. I noticed that Sirius and Remus were already soundly asleep as I removed my clothes leaving me only in my boxers. Looking up at the roof of my bed I found myself thinking about the new slave I was supposed to be getting.

I hadn't bothered to look at the board this afternoon knowing I wouldn't know the person based on their name. I have nothing against mudblood slaves, actually I very much like them—they make my life a hell of a lot easier. But they're all the same. Weak minded fools who look like shit and follow you around like a lost puppy.

My last year's slave had graduated this year and probably had already been killed off at this point. She wasn't the most take-charge person you would ever meet. I let out a small chuckle as I remember this time last year when she realized she was stuck with me the whole year. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day to say the least.

* * *

**…**_**. LJ….**_

* * *

The next day I woke up, bright and sunny more than ready to tackle the day ahead of me. Yeah right, you gullible losers. Me and the words bright, sunny, and early don't mix well together. But alas, Remus had me up and at 'em before 9 this morning. And that's saying something.

I don't know why but as Sirius, Remus, and I were walking down the hall after a gruesome half hour of making ourselves look 'presentable', I had a funny feeling that something was going to change today. I just don't know what yet.

Shaking my thoughts away, I continued to strut down the hallway in my usual confident manner. A few murmurs of 'hi's' and 'hello's' were directed towards the guys and me as we walked on towards out destination. Today was basically the meet-and-greet with your slave. For most people it's really awkward and uncomfortable but I find it really funny to see everyone—mudblood or not—squirm.

I shook my head and opened the big oak double doors with a bang. Heads turned to look my way. _As always… _I walked cockily down the aisle and made my way up to the stage where only a few mudbloods remained. Two were looking at me. One was a dude with light brown hair and brown eyes another a girl with short chopped looking blond hair and light blue eyes. There was another but my view of her was blocked my Dumbledore who was speaking to her urgently.

I walked up onto the stage a found a packet with my name on it. I didn't bother searching for my slave knowing that he/she would most definitely know who I am and find me. After a few minutes of waiting I started to get impatient. Growing agitated I ripped open the folder and started to flip through the pages looking for the name of my new slave.

_Lily Evans… _

So it is a she? Probably the blond chick. I looked up only to see that the blond girl was no longer in her previous spot. Confusedly I strained my neck in search of her but she was gone. Guess she isn't mine. I noticed that Dumbledore was still talking to what looked like a girl I couldn't get a good view.

What could be so bloody important that they're still talking about it? Finally after what seemed like forever, Dumbledore walked away. His absence revealed a body that very much belonged to a girl. A very small girl. Her back was to me, but I could still see her long bright red hair, which ran down to the small of her back. She was easily the shortest girl her age I had ever seen. She couldn't be taller than 5' 2".

She must be mine. I thought as I walked over towards her back. Not wanting to touch her I cleared my throat loudly. I was taken aback when she turned around to face me. The first thing I noticed about her was her unnaturally vibrant green eyes. The next was her small button nose with light almost unnoticeable freckles scattered around it. Her mouth was last and although her lips were chapped they were still plump and a cute light pink color.

I was taken aback when she looked at me head to toe then directed her line of vision towards the door. Why is she not falling at my feet?

" You're Lily Evans right?" I asked astonished on how I was being treated. By my slave nonetheless. Without turning her gaze towards me she responded.

" Would I be standing here talking to you if I wasn't?" She snapped back at me. My jaw set in a line and I felt the anger rise in me. Steeping even closer to her; close enough to notice how she almost smelt liked freshly picked apples and mandarins combined. I towered over her trying my best to look intimidating. But she stood her ground.

" Listen here _mudblood_," I spat at her, my words dripping with anger. " No one, I repeat no one talks to me like that. I'm James fucking Potter. And you better watch you mouth slave because if you haven't forgotten you belong to me now."

I thought I was angry but what she looked like right that moment was far beyond any rage I had ever seen. Her marvelous green eyes were tinted with red streaks and here face was flushed a faint blood red. She almost looked cute. If it wasn't for the fact that she was below me and totally pissing me off I might just have tried to shag her. She took a step even closer, so her body was flush against mine and her smell was fruitier than ever.

" Why don't you listen here, _James fucking Potter_. I don't belong to anyone. I am a human being and a better one than you'll ever be. You can do anything you want to me but if you think I'll ever succumb to the shit that I've seen my fellow muggleborns go through then you have another thing coming."

That's when she did something I'll never forget. She walked away. Just like that. She turned her back on _me_. She defiantly strode away from _me_. And as I stood there shocked watching as her long curly red hair swayed while she walked I couldn't help but think that I had it coming. And I don't why.

* * *

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh, let the Jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the bastards get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
I drink to that._

_-Cheers (Drink To That), Cover by Smash_

* * *

_**Very short chapter. But hey at least it's something. I actually really like this story and I'm really hoping some of you are too! (:**_

_**Again just a reminder that I do have a banner as well as a few pictures of the main and soon to be main characters on my profile page.**_

_**Also if you have a tumblr I'll follow you! Just tell me (: Mine is- .com/**_

_** Thanks for reading! **_


	4. Concrete Angels

_**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**_

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**_

* * *

_**Previous Chapter**_

_That's when she did something I'll never forget. She walked away. Just like that. She turned her back on __me_. She defiantly strode away from _me_. And as I stood there shocked watching as her long curly red hair swayed while she walked I couldn't help but think that I had it coming. And I don't why. 

* * *

_**Chapter Three— Concrete Angel**_

_**Third Person's POV**_

* * *

He stood in the same spot long after Lily had turned the corner and was out of sight. His mouth, though no longer agape, was now set tightly in a straight line. His eyes were slightly glazed over, a tall tale sign of the infamous 'Potter Fury'. His fist were clenching and unclenching at his sides as he took long rough breaths.

' _She did not just talk to me like that than walk away.' _He thought to himself.

'_**Oh yes, she did.'**_A voice in the back of his mind replied, humouredly chuckling.

' _Shut up.' _He shot back at his subconscious thoughts.

' _**Oh come on, you know you liked it. Seeing her all hot and bothered like that. The guts she had to walk away from you like that. It's sexy…' **_The voice whispered softly back.

James shook his head furiously, slightly dazed by the fact that he just had a conversation with himself. About his new mudblood slave, nonetheless. Cracking his knuckles, a habit that surfaced when mad, he set off in the direction his new little toy had run off.

'_She wants to run off than fine… I'll just have to find her.' _

This time no voice in his head responded. Probably because for once it agreed with him.

* * *

_**James' POV**_

* * *

Hours.

That's how long I've been searching for this damned girl. I don't remember the last time I looked for anything for minutes nevertheless _hours_. Where the fuck could she be any ways.

I've been in every nook and cranny in all of Hogwarts. I've been to the kitchens, all the towers, the dungeons, Madame Pomfrey's, hell I even checked the library. When was the last time you saw James Potter in the fucking library? Never, yeah I thought as much.

It was pouring out so that kind of diminished all thoughts of her being outside. I mean who in their right mind would go outside in the rain? Wait! Right mind… Well she's fucked in the head so that must mean… BINGO! She's outside. God, I'm just so clever sometimes.

I confidently strutted down the halls, leisurely making my way towards the doors leading out to the fields. I walked even slower hoping that the rain would stop. What! Girls aren't the only one's whose hair frizzes when it gets wet. I was disappointed when I made it to the doors and the rain had yet to relent itself.

Nevertheless, I pushed my hood over my head and rushed out into the freezing cold rain. I hated the rain. Nothing good ever came from it. If it got bad enough it could not only ruin a day but a Qudditch game.

The second my eyes focused through the pouring rain I saw her. She was sitting on a little swing that had been hanging from a big tree near the lake since my second year. The rain didn't seem to bother her as she slightly swayed on the swing.

'_I've known this mudblood for less than 6 hours and she already has me chasing her out into the rain.'_

I angrily stomped up towards her swing. As I got closer her could see how her long red hair clung to her back. Her school robes were drenched with rainwater and she was shivering slightly.

I stopped abruptly when her small body twisted around to see who the intruder was. Her bright green eyes narrowed in anger, as she turned back towards the lake not even bothering to acknowledge my presence.

It unnerved me. The way she seemed not to care about me. That she couldn't give two shits about me. Of course I knew this to be false because _everyone_ loves me. I'm James fucking Potter you have to like me. I titled my head at her trying to wrap my head around her cold demeanor towards me.

I walked up in front of her and stood directly in front of her line of swinging. She, however did not stop swaying like I expected so every so often her wet, cold body would lightly rub against mine. For some odd reason event though both of us were cold enough to have penguins live on us, when we touched it was like a hot spark ran through him.

I knew she had felt it too considering the first time it happened she had let out a very loud gasp of surprise. I don't know why I did it, but I found myself edging closer to her. So close that when she swayed softly her legs were enveloped between mine. I'd be lying if I said this whole thing wasn't a major turn on. But those thoughts were quickly shoved from my mind when I remembered why I was out here in the first place.

My emotions snapped back into place and my face became an emotionless solid barrier. My lips were set in a line as I grabbed the lines right above where her small hands were grasping the rope and stopped her swaying. Once the motion was completely stopped I took another step toward her and looked down at her small form.

You'd think she'd be intimidated by my tall body over top her but she raised her chin defiantly at me. I aggravated me the way she could just stand up to me like that. Nobody ever talks back to me. And those who have never spoke another word again. So why is it I haven't released my wrath on her yet?

" You can not talk to me like that my little pet," I cooed in her ear and I rubbed my cheek against her soft and smooth one. " Have you forgotten who you belong to?" Her head snapped away from me as I muttered those words and she brought her fiery gaze up towards me.

" Have you forgotten that I belong to nobody other than myself? Because if I remember correctly I told you this not even 6 hours ago." She snapped back. I glared down at her and grabbed on of her small wrist roughly.

" I warned you little one." I whispered angrily towards her before plucking her off the swing and throwing her over my shoulder. She needs to learn that her defiance only leads to consequences. I walked back towards Hogwarts, ignoring her fist pounding on my back and her desperate shouts and threats.

In a few minutes I had reached my destination. The 'Room of Requirements' and oh how I require something right now. Once inside the room I smiled at its perfection. It was just how I remembered it last time I had thought of it.

It had a humongous kitchen. A king sized bed, a small radio, and surprisingly a small muggle T.V. If my parent knew that I had been watching muggle movies and T.V since I had discovered this room in my first week here at Hogwarts I would have been murdered long ago.

I walked towards the small love seat in the middle of the room and sat her down on it. She confusedly, almost fearfully looked up at me through those long dark lashes of hers. I flinched at the thought of her being frightened by me, but then reminded myself that that is exactly what I wanted.

" Make me dinner, little pet." I whispered demanded in her ear. She wrung her hands together before standing up and making her way to the kitchen. I followed her.

" Good little kitten." I muttered softly as she turned to look at me hesitantly.

" What do you want?" She said rudely. I raised my eyebrows at her and took a step forward.

" I said what do YOU want?" She said through her gritted teeth. I let out a small tut as I walked towards her.

" And I thought we had been making so much progress, kitten." She tensed as my hand caressed her arm. "I'll let this one slide for know, but you should really learn some respect towards your superiors." She rolled her eyes and turned away from me. Feisty kitten, I like it.

" I do have respect for my _superiors_." She muttered sarcastically.

" What was that?" I asked as if I hadn't heard. She turned to me with widened doe eyes and shook her head.

" I thought so." I said before exiting the kitchen and walking towards the small T.V set.

Not even a half hour later, my little pet had come out of the kitchen with a plate of food in her hand. As she approached I noticed it was Chicken Parmesan, a personal favorite of mine. Let's hope my little kitten can cook.

As she set the food on the small coffee table in front of me and turned to walk off I grabbed her wrist.

" Now where do you think you're going little one?" I said chuckling lowly. She looked at me tiredly as if asking what I meant. I pulled her wrist roughly and caused her to come flying onto my lap.

" Feed me." I ordered her. She looked at me; her plush lips fell apart in surprise. She opened her mouth as if to say something but I cut her off.

" Think before you speak little kitten." I lightly sung. She sighed and brought the fork up to mouth, I opened wide and moaned lightly as the delicious tasting food entered my mouth.

" Damn kitten, you sure know how to cook." I muttered as I ushered her to give me the next bite. Two plates and an endless amount of reluctant spoon feeding on my kitten's part later she ended up back in the kitchen cleaning off the plates. I was watching the 'That's 70's Show' in the living room but he running water was very distracting. Finally I gave up my focus and walked towards the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen her mandarin/apple scent hit me. I inhaled greedily and watched her from the doorframe as she slowly washed the dishes. I faintly heard her soft sweet voice humming over the heavy flow of the running water. I walked up behind her and wrapped my chiseled arms around her tiny waist. She tensed as I touched her. I made a mental note to touch her more often. If she didn't get used to my touch than it was going to be a very long year for her.

" Sing to me, kitten," I whispered in her ear, while turning the water off. I grabbed her wrist and directed her towards the giant bed in the middle of the room. She again tensed as I pushed her small body onto the bed mine climbing in next to her. God if only my parents knew I was lying in bed with my highly attractive mudblood slave.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me, repeating my earlier question. She looked down at her intertwined hands and shook her head. I lifted her head roughly to look me in the eyes.

" Don't test me, little pet. Now sing." I demanded getting fed up with her closed behavior. She glared at me lightly before looking down at her small feet and opening her mouth to sing.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed.__  
__Nobody knows what she's holdin' back.__  
__Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday,__  
__She hides the bruises with linen and lace.__  
__Oh.__  
__The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask.__  
__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask.__  
__Bearing the burden of a secret storm,__  
__Sometimes she wishes she was never born.__  
__Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone,__  
__In a world that she can't rise above.__  
__But her dreams give her wings,__  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved:__  
__Concrete angel.__  
__Somebody cries in the middle of the night.__  
__The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights.__  
__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.__  
__When morning comes it'll be too late.__  
__Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone,__  
__In a world that she can't rise above.__  
__But her dreams give her wings,__  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved:__  
__Concrete angel.__  
__A statue stands in a shaded place:__  
__An angel girl with an upturned face.__  
__A name is written on a polished rock:__  
__A broken heart that the world forgot.__  
__Through the wind and the rain,__  
__She stands hard as a stone,__  
__In a world that she can't rise above.__  
__But her dreams give her wings,__  
__And she flies to a place where she's loved:__  
__Concrete angel._

_**-Concrete Angel, Martina Mcbride**_

* * *

_**Good? Bad? Tell me what you think please! This chapter might haave been a little confusing to some (I know I was confused while writing it). I'm sorry if it is, but the next chapter should be clearer. This chapter was mainly to get a look into James' demented head and how he thinks of Lily. I got sick and tired of him calling her a mudblood so I tried to think up new nicknames that are equally meaningful but not a mean. **_


	5. Collide

_**Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**_

_**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**_

_**Chapter Four— Collide**_

* * *

James woke later on that night only to find a silently sleeping redhead rested upon his chest. At first he just thought he had a good night with an even better girl but then he remembered exactly where he was. And whom he was with. His eyes widened as he stared down at the girl lying next to him.

His _slave_.

Everything was wrong with scenario and yet everything felt so right. The first thought that came to mind was what everyone would think—say—if they could see what he was doing. It's not like he did anything with her—although it had crossed his mind—so technically he wasn't at fault.

_But she is your slave… _A voice whispered from the back of his mind.

**Exactly my **_**slave, **_He shot back to confused to see how pointless it was to fight with himself.

_Aren't slaves supposed to do as you say? Serve to your **every** need?_

**Not when some other chic would be perfectly happy to fulfill those needs. **

_I meant more than just those needs. Something so much more important. _

**What are you talking about? **

_I think you know exactly what, for I am you._

Why am I suddenly talking to myself? Shaking his head he emptied his mind of all thoughts and voices. He stared down at the tiny girl curled into his side and found that it was a lot easier than he thought to forget what she was. His slave. A mudblood.

That word sent shivers through his spine. He couldn't even begin to picture what would happen if anyone—his parents especially—knew he was in a bed with a mudblood. She could never be his and it's not like he wanted her to be anyways. He decided the only way to kept his image would be to pretend this never happened and treat her like the pile of shit she is.

Shoving her roughly he turned his cold hard glare onto her dazed and confused expression. Scoffing he put his arms behind his head.

" Are you going to sit there and stare at me all day or are you going to make me breakfast?" He sneered in a very Slytherin-ish manner. Lily's face went from confused to shocked to angry all within a 10 second period. Lily quickly got off the bed and began to nervously shuffle towards the tiny kitchen.

" Um, what do you want?" Lily asked nervously over her shoulder as she held the kitchen door open. James looked at her and for a moment all he wanted to do was pull her back into the bed and snuggle the rest of the day. But it was wrong and he knew it.

" It seems to me that you just never learn, do you Lily?" James said mockingly as he strolled over to Lily. He rested his head on her outstretched arm and blew into her ear lightly. She tensed as James' warm breath blew into her ear.

"Kitten, I told you to get used to my touch…." He whispered, his mouth now only inches from her ear. As he spoke his hands lightly pranced down her spine sending Lily into a fit of shivers. Lily uncomfortably shifted out of his grasp and moved away from him slightly.

" I'll just go make your food now," She muttered more than a little frightened and confused. Lily slowly shuffled into the tiny kitchen and busied herself with the horrible task of making her horrid slave keeper's breakfast. She tried to ignore his penetrating stare as she moved out and about through the kitchen.

After getting out the necessary ingredients to make James his breakfast, she went on a search for a decent sized pan. Opening and closing cabinets loudly, she sighed when she got to the cabinets she couldn't reach. Standing on her tippy toes she could see a pan that she would like to use but couldn't reach. She knew he was still watching her and she refused to ask for his help so she did the only thing she could think of at the time.

Lily pushed herself onto the marble countertop and carefully rose to her full body height and successfully took the pan in her hand. But as she went to get down she miscalculated the end of the counter and almost came crashing down. _Almost_.

She snapped her once clenched eyes open in surprise as she landed in warm strong human arms as opposed to the cold hard floor she was expecting. All at once she was filled with relief and dread. Relief for the fact that she hadn't injured/killed herself. Dread because there was only one possible person holding her at the moment and the repercussions of the event that just took place might just be worse than the possible deadly blow that had awaited her.

"Are you crazy?" A deep voice growled into her ear. His mouth was so close to her ear that she could feel the little tickling that the slight stubble on his chin left behind. Without looking at him she wrenched herself out of his tight grip and inhaled a shaky breath before continuing to make his breakfast.

" Stupid Mudblood," She heard him mutter from behind her. A rush of fire ran through her veins and without thinking she turned around so she was standing right in front of his chest.

" No, I'll have you know I'm not crazy. I was simply fulfilling your request for food _master_." Lily said sarcastically before turning back towards his food and leaving him once again gaping behind her.

* * *

Neither Lily nor James had seen each other since that fateful night in the Room of Requirement all those weeks ago. Lily tried her very best to avoid any possible interaction with James. She was so desperate she went to the extent to skip a few of her 'Mudblood Classes' in fright that she'd see him in the halls.

Seeing as Purebloods—and most Half-Bloods—look down upon the 'nasty blood children of muggles' the Minister of Magic (and other important beneficial entrepreneurs) decided that is would be in everyone's favor if they split the student's classes up.

It hadn't always been like that. Actually the rule wasn't made until Lily's second year of Hogwarts. Though the Minister himself will never admit it, Lily believes that Voldermort somehow played a supporting role in the new changes made not only in Hogwarts but the entire Wizarding World.

Lily and the other muggleborn children in Hogwarts take the same classes as the other students in the school, only most of the teacher's don't care for them any more than the students.

The redhead took a raspy intake of breath as she looked around the 'dormitory'. She shook her head in anger as she thought about how the other 'Death Eater' wannabe students were housed.

" How things have changed…" She mused quietly to herself while thinking of just how different things had been in her first year. People had accepted her. Hell, James Potter he supposedly had a crush on her that year. Than everything changed. Because of one man… One cold heartless excuse of a being. And they followed his stupid ways without question, like little lost puppies. It is sick.

Lily clenched her fists at her side and quietly left the room, not wanting to disturb others. But her anger was just uncontainable at this point. She didn't want to hide her feelings anymore. She wasn't going to either. Lily went to the one place she assumed no one else would bother her at.

Not even ten minutes later Lily was at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She had been in there plenty of times before but something seemed off as she stepped hesitantly into the vast majority of tall looming trees. About 5 minutes later she was at her sanctuary.

She found this gorgeous place in her second year after a pretty brutal verbal battle took place between her and a stupid Slytherin. Sighing she sat down on the soft green grass and looked out into the distance. Being here made her forget about everything.

It was the only peaceful place left in the world. And that was only because nobody besides her knew about it. It started as a wide expansive green meadow that faded into a small lily pond. Every so often you'd see a frog jump up onto one of the pads to sun tan or see a small fish fly out of the water only to fall right back in it again.

A few hours later Lily found herself wandering out of the Forbidden Forest. The sun had just set and the brightness of the toenail shaped moon was the only light left to guide her back towards Hogwarts. Not that she needed it.

" Hey isn't that your slave?" She heard a deep male voice say from behind her. Ignoring the voice and silently praying the boy wasn't with whom she thought he's with, she continued on her path to Hogwarts.

" Yeah…" She flinched as she heard the all to familiar voice speak from behind her.

" EVANS!" She heard his voice scream and for a second she considered stopping and turning around but she quickly dismissed the stupid thought.

" EVANS!" She heard him and his friends yell from behind her but she still continued to walk at her normal calm walking pace.

" Hey you stupid mudblood I was talking to you," Lily tensed as a rough hand yanked on her arm. She fought to pull her arm out of his grasp but he only tightened his grip.

" Let go of me." She ordered quietly and the other boys laughed at her. James turned her around so she was facing him and grasped her chin violently with his free hand. Amusement was evident on his face.

" You think I take orders from _you_?" He laughed in her face along with the rest of his Marauder friends.

" I don't what to expect from you seeing as your stupid enough to believe that I'll take orders from you." She snapped back at him. All the amusement drained from the boy's face.

" Well you got a feisty one mate," James' best mate Sirius Black said in a funny tone. Lily shot him a death glare and he took a step back. James however stood his ground and tried to intimidate her by their tremendous height difference.

" Ah, but she's tame-able. Aren't you?" Potter whispered viciously, with a slight teasing underlying his angry tone.

" No." She shot back while narrowing her eyes at him.

" No?" He asked incredulously and she rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"No." She said slowly and simply while again trying to get away.

" You really have no idea who you're messing with do you?" He asked his tone stonily.

" A Voldermort loving Death Eater?" She shot back and couldn't help but giggle at the similar expressions of surprise on each of the boy's faces.

" You have no idea what you're talking about." James said in a deathly low tone.

" I know more than you ever will." Lily said solemnly while looking out into the Great Lake. What she wouldn't give for the Giant Squid to kill her right now.

" You know nothing." Potter shot back at her and Lily had had it.

" I know you're not one of them yet but come graduation you will be, hell every Pureblood will somehow be involved with Voldermort. I know you all are to scared to fight back. I know that you Pureblood's didn't always hate muggleborns. I know that they're will come a day when I'll die because I'll be fighting for what I believe in, even if I'm the only one on the battlefield. And I know one day you all will lose because whether you want to believe or not good always wins in the end."

She took them all by surprise with her little rant, maybe even herself. And without another word Lily pulled herself free of James' grasp and set towards Hogwarts.

_The dawn is breaking_  
_A light shining through_  
_You're barely waking_  
_And I'm tangled up in you_  
_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_  
_Where I follow, you'll go_  
_I worry I won't see your face_  
_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_  
_You make a first impression_  
_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the stars refuse to shine_  
_Out of the back you fall in time_  
_I somehow find_  
_You and I collide_

_Don't stop here_  
_I lost my place_  
_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_  
_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_  
_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_  
_You finally find_  
_You and I collide_

_You finally find_  
_You and I collide_  
_You finally find_  
_You and I collide_

_**-Howie Day, Collide**_

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the wait :( I just couldn't find a lot of inspiration for the story but don't worry it comes and goes so it should be back soon enough! I hope the chapter wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I tried to delve into some background details of Hogwarts and just what the war has done to it. **

**Well review please (:**


	6. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own a pair of dirty socks and that's about it for the moment.**

* * *

**Chapter Six—You've Got A Friend In Me**

* * *

James Potter was in denial. He himself knew it to be true, as did his friends. He tried to tell himself that everything Lily had said to him all those days ago didn't affect him but he knew it was a lie. And he could only lie to himself for so much longer.

Unfortunately James Potter is a very stubborn human being. Some might say that both his temper and stubbornness could rival Lily Evans herself. So whilst Remus, Sirius, and even little Peter were taken into account that everything Lily had said about them and how things had changed was true, James refused to admit it.

Instead he took out his confusion and anger in drinking and shagging more than ever. Although Lily was technically his 'servant' he couldn't for the life of him view her to be such, so he just took to avoiding her at all coasts.

So as it seems Lily and James haven't conversed with each other since that fateful night where many a secrets were revealed. Nothing much of interest had happened since. Lily was her normal self, the overly nice yet temperamental best friend of Alice Prewitt.

Lily Evan's woke up today, October 12th thinking that today would be the same as every other day. If only she knew how wrong that would turn out to be…

* * *

**Lily's POV**

* * *

"Lillie Millie what's on your mind?" Alice asked me; using that dreadful nickname she had given me in first year. Ali laughed as I crinkled my nose in disgust. We were currently strolling through the many different halls of Hogwarts seeing as we both had nothing better to do.

Both Alice's and my 'master's' (master my ass) had been very keen on staying the hell away from us. Not like we really cared. Alice was assigned to a Pureblood by the name of Frank Longbottom. He was known to be very nice to his slaves and usually considered them as more of friends. And for that reason he and his family were looked down upon in the Wizarding World's cruel society.

"Nothing much Ali Bean." I teased back using a nickname that she despised almost as much as the one she had previously used on me. Hitting me upside the head we both laughed and talked mindlessly about different subjects as we continued to leisurely stroll down the hall.

As we turn the corner I came to an abrupt stopped and crinkled my nose in pure disgust at the sight in front of me. James Potter himself had a pretty blonde Hufflepuff up against the wall and was practically eating her mouth. It was truly a stomach turning scene.

Alice and I both turned around in our tracks and headed down the other way towards the dungeons. Right before we were about to turn the corner I couldn't help but spare the couple one last glance. I was met with beautiful Hazel eyes staring back at me and I shook my head in disgust at the fact that he was practically shagging someone in the middle of the hallway and was looking at me while committing the act. No thank you.

I mentally chided myself as a tinge of what felt like jealousy rose in my stomach. There was no way I was jealous of _her_? No. Not at all she's just another one of the many notches on James Potter's bedpost. And I'll be damned if I ever contribute to that long list of desperate hoes.

"Well that was disturbing…" Alice muttered as our surroundings drew darker and grimmer by the second. You could easily tell that we were getting closer to the realm of Slytherins.

" Tell me about it," I answered back darkly, my thoughts confusing even myself at this point. Just as I turned another corner I was thrown of balance by another body's force bumping into mine. Both she and I fell to the floor with Alice watching the scene evolve from above.

" I'm sorry," I muttered insincerely as I came to the conclusion that whoever I bumped into was inevitably a Slytherin and they had the knack for being the cruelest to us muggleborns.

" No worries," A smooth girly voice answered back and I turned to my left only to be met with a tall girl dressed in Slytherin robes. She looked to be around my age but I had never seen her around before. She had short pixie cut black hair and very dark brown eyes. What surprised me the most though was instead of the usual coldness that Slytherin's inhabited in their eyes hers seemed warm and inviting.

" Um, okay then." I muttered back confusedly while looking at Alice questionably. Alice just shrugged at me and we both turned to walk away from the weird Slytherin girl.

"Wait!" We heard her voice shout from behind us and Alice and I both stopped in our tracks at the sound of her shoes lightly hitting the floor as she jogged towards us. I bit my lip as the girl stopped in front of us.

" I um I was wondering if I could talk to you guys?" She asked quietly while looking between Alice and I.

" Aren't you doing that now?" I said rudely. I kind of felt bad when she looked down to the floor sadly and awkwardly shifted her feet.

" I-I was kind of hoping we could talk somewhere more private?" The girl asked quietly while again looking up at us shyly. I've never seen a Slytherin act like this and despite my raging suspicions I couldn't bring myself to say no.

So a few minutes of awkward shuffling down the halls and weird looks between Alice and I we finally settled in the old Potions classroom. The room had been deserted for years now so it was no surprise at all that dust and little frightened bugs made up the majority of the room.

"Well…?" I questioned as I turned to look at the timid Slytherin girl. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she realized I wanted her to continue on.

" This-um this may sound weird but I was wondering if maybe um there was a possibility that we could ah maybe um be kind of sort of fr-friends?" The girl managed to spit out while looking down at the ground in embarrassment. Alice gasped in surprise from beside me but I wasn't buying it.

" What are you playing at?" I growled suspiciously. She looked up at me with a slightly frightened look on her child like face and for a moment I felt bad.

" Nothing!" She answered back quickly and almost defensively. She sighed, as I remained unconvinced. " I-I've gone through Hogwarts for 7 years now without anybody to talk to. I just want to be able to say that I friends and I don't want them to be any of the people in Slytherin or any of those other Pureblood cowards." She was now seething with anger and I was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor.

"Aren't you a Pureblood?" Alice asked slowly as to not upset the girl further.

" Half-Blood and proud of it." The girl said fiercely and for a second I could actually seeing me be friends with someone like her. She reminded me a lot like Alice, usually shy and timid but strong and fierce when need be.

"Nobody would approve of us being friends." Alice muttered quietly while looking into the girl's eyes.

" Does it look like I care?" The girl shook her head at us. " I couldn't give fucking two shits about Voldermort or his stupid little Death Eaters not after what they-they did to me." Her façade seemed to break a little as the tears formed in her eyes. Usually I would question the sincerity of a situation like this but I could tell she meant every word she's said since we began to talk.

" What did he ever do to you?" I said almost cynically as I thought of all the things he had done to us muggleborns over the years.

" He murdered my p-parents this summer because my father refused to join him." I could see she was trying to fight off the tears but she soon broke as silent tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and apologized profusely.

" What are you sorry for?" I whispered to the girl in confusion. Crying is not something to apologize for. It merely shows that you care.

" For everything. For not trying to be friends with you sooner. For sitting by and watching as the rest of the school bullied and tormented you all. I need you to believe me when I say that I'm sorry and if I could go back and change it somehow I would. Now whether or not you wish to be my friend doesn't matter at this point what matters is that you know not all of us are bad guys. Some of us really do care, were just too much of cowards to show it. And I'm through with being afraid of my own shadow. If anything you have an ally in me and a friend too whether you like it or not." The girl said strongly. And I couldn't help but admire her strength.

Without a word Alice and I both pulled her in for a hug. We ignored the fact that she was a Slytherin whom we had only talked to for less than a half hour. We ignored the fact that we had no clue what this girl's name was because in all honesty it didn't matter. What matters is that this girl just gained herself two new loyal friends.

" Are you sure about this?" Alice asked as we pulled out of the hug. I searched the girl's eyes for any sign of reluctance but found none.

" Would I be here right now if I wasn't?" Her eyes shone brightly as she answered back. We all laughed and I could see a great friendship forming between the three of us.

" Oh crap, it's about time for dinner." I said as we all scurried out of the room and towards the Great Hall. Once inside I expected the girl to go sit on the side of the room where the Pureblood/Half-Blood Slytherin's sat but instead she followed us to the end of the Gryfinndor table where all the muggleborn Gryfinndor's sat.

As we were all filling are plates up Alice and I shared a smile at the fact that we had gained a new much-needed friend.

" Oh and by the way my name's Sage. Sage Smith."

* * *

_You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_If you've got troubles,I've got 'em too_  
_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together and can see it through_  
_Cause you've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be_  
_A little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_  
_But none of them will ever love you_  
_The way I do, it's me and you_  
_Boy, and as the years go by_  
_Our friendship will never die_  
_You're gonna see it's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

_**-You've Got A Friend In Me, Disney's Toy Story**_

* * *

**I personally liked this chapter a lot! I've finally introduced Sage (who will play a big part in the rest of the story). I'm just going to say one thing about the upcoming chapters they're definitely going to be a lot more action-packed and interesting. Also my story (and how I wish to take it) is so far off from how Rowling interpreted the couple. So if you're one of those people who are a true stickler to the books than I'm just saying I've warned you in advance!**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to: _Lucky, lonely-in-wonderland, Anonymous, EnchantedWords17, Guest, summertimewriter, and mingygirl12_ for reviewing on at least one of my chapters and I encourage more reviews from my readers if that isn't to much to ask because they give me a lot of inspiration for the story! (:**

**Anyways just in case anyone was wondering how I pictured each character just search these people in Goggle Images! **

**Lily Evans-Isla Fisher**

**James Potter-Milo Ventimiglia **

**Alice Prewitt-Dianna Agron**

**Sirius Black-Christian Bale**

**Remus Lupin-Andrew Garfield**

**Sage Smith- Marisa Tomei Only You **

**Till next time! Lots of Lovies! (:**


	7. Half Of My Heart

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Disclaimer: I own... just about nothing people.**

**Chapter Seven (I've gotten to 7 already!)-Half of my Heart**

* * *

**James' POV**

* * *

"Jamesie, I'm bored," Lexi's inexcusably irritating voice crooned into my ear as she plopped on my lap. Taking the half smoked cigarette out of my mouth I blew a puff of smoke her way.

" Not my problem," I replied lazily as I leaned farther back against the tree. She huffed loudly and tugged on my arm.

" But James you're _my_ boyfriend!" She squealed louder causing not only me but also the rest of the Marauders to shoot her a nasty glare.

" You are _not_ my girlfriend." I shot back haughtily while pushing her off of my lap and onto the grass below. As soon as she hit the ground she let out an ungodly screech and shot up.

" JAMES POTTER DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THESE ROBES COST!" She yelled violently at me while rapidly searching for any reminisce of dirt on her robes. God, she's such a priss.

" UGHHH!" She screamed as she ran back inside. I let out a hollow laugh as I looked over at the guys. Remus was studying—no surprise there, Peter was ogling at me—he can be such a creeper sometimes, Sirius was staring off into the distance with a confused look on his face.

Following his gaze my eyes immediately fell upon a very familiar redhead. She was laughing with her little blonde friend—Prewitt I think? But what surprised me the most was the third member of their little trio. She had short black hair and was wearing Slytherin robes. Why was a Slytherin—of ALL houses—associating with two mudbloods?

" Hey who is that Slytherin over there with Lily?" Since when does he call her Lily? Lily… Pretty name. What? No! Snap out of it James.

" Huh," I said dazedly still hung up on the fact that he was addressing my slave by her first name.

" That Slytherin over there with Lily, who is she?" He had this funny look on his face that I had never seen before; half of it was protectiveness—I could tell because it's the same expression he gets when he's defending Remus or me. But the other half was a complete mystery to me.

I glanced over at Remus, who had by now completely discarded his homework and was joining Sirius and I in our massive confusion. A trace of suspicion hung loosely on his face as well as protectiveness.

Were they worried about Lily—I mean Evans? I couldn't see why seeing as they're not friends, they've never even talked to each other. For some reason the idea of my friends being friends with Evans made my blood rise. But I couldn't decipher whether it was because they were friends with my slave or because they got the chance to be friends with her and I didn't.

" There is something so not right about this picture, mates." Remus said slowly as he stared the three girls down. I couldn't help but notice how Lily's whole face lit up with delight when she laughed and I found myself wishing more than once that her smile were directed towards me.

_**James you need to stop this. You can't feel this way. She's your maid, she's your maid, she's your maid… **_

I tried to mentally reprimand myself for my disgusting thoughts but it wasn't working that well. My breath caught in my throat as her bright green eyes connected with mine. Her eyes narrowed slightly at me, but she didn't turn away and neither did I.

Without thinking I had brought my hand up and ushered her towards me. My eyes didn't stray from hers as she lifted her chin in defiance and turned away from me. Her blonde haired friend looked at my angry face and I could tell she was telling Evans to come to me. Now why couldn't I have gotten her instead of the stupid stubborn redhead?

I could see Lily huff and shake her head slightly at Prewitt but it wasn't until the Slytherin girl whispered something into her ear that she got up and reluctantly came my way. About a minute later the pretty redhead—WHAT!?—stopped in front of our tree. The small smiles exchanged between my two best mates and my slave did not go unnoticed by me. And for some very unknown reason it made my blood rise.

" What do you want?" She snapped at me, the shy smile turned into a frown, as she looked my way. Ignoring her rude outburst I looked past her and pointed towards her Slytherin friend.

" Who is she?" I asked quite calmly, for which I commend myself. Lily didn't even bother to look to whom my finger was pointing seeing as she already knows. Her small pink lips were pulled back in irritation as she looked down at my sitting figure insolently.

"Nobody." She replied shortly, never taking her eyes from mine. I narrowed my eyes at her reply but let it slide.

" Why are you hanging around with a Slytherin?" I demanded sternly. Her green eyes were raging with fire that I could see she was fighting to keep in. Why? She's never tried before.

" Why do you care?" Wow way to throw a curve bludger. My brain seemed to shut down as it processed her words. Why do I care?

'_Because she's yours…' _

Yes, she's mine. She belongs to me. She is my slave. But her hanging out with a Slytherin doesn't affect me in any way, so why do I care? I could feel their gazes on me. But Lily's—EVANS—sharp glare stood out from the rest. It's like I could feel her very being beside me, imagine her green eyes flaming, face red as hair…

" I don't." That's it James lie through your teeth. You're good at that. Lily's gaze shot back towards her friends, who looked back at her curiously. For a split second I could've sworn I saw a hint of hurt shine through, but it was gone as quickly as it came. The thought of her hurt made my heart clench. A feeling I don't very well like.

Without a word on her part she walked into the castle her friends got up and scurried after her. I knew that I should be pissed that she left without me dismissing her. Hell if that had been my father's slave she would've been dead by now.

'_Or raped…'_

I clenched my fists at the thought of any man putting their hands on her. It wasn't uncommon to hear screams at night in my house coming from the maid's chambers. And then the next morning they'd be gone and both my parents would pretend nothing happened. As if my dad hadn't raped and killed a child—no older than Lily's age—the night before. As if my mom hadn't heard anything.

That was the life that I was going to end up with, wasn't it? I'd turn into the molesting asshole that is my father. I'd join forces with Voldermort simply because I'm too much of a pussy to stand up for what's right.

'_What's right…' _

Lily's rant from that night was fresh in my mind as I inhaled the familiar scent of apples and coconuts. _Her_ scent.

"_I know you all are to afraid to fight back."_ That's what she had said all those nights ago and she couldn't have been more right. About it all. But it's too late to change now. I'm on the path to destruction, a path of darkness, of evil. A path made only of Purebloods.

* * *

The fire roared and raged reminding me of the redhead. The redhead who's been on my thoughts more than I would like. The redhead I should hate. That I was born to hate and despise.

A flash of green shot past me, not the exact shade of her eyes but close enough to remind me. The eyes that would only ever hold loathing towards me. If only I could get her to look at me the way she does, Prewitt or her new little friend.

It was late, late enough for everyone else to be asleep including the guys. I had a strong urge to walk, stretch my legs after a tiring day. I know I shouldn't, but it's not as if any real danger is directed towards me (if you catch my drift).

Only minutes later I found myself perched on the windowsill in the Owlry. Not many people come up here in general, pity since it has such a beautiful view. The piercing light from the almost full moon reminded me of the little 'outing' the guys and myself would be going on the following night.

Remus' 'fury little problem' was a well kept secret. He didn't even tell us until we cornered him in the beginning of third year. Not that I blame him, at the time it must've been hard to trust anyone. My gaze shot from the sky to the grounds as I caught sight of a petite figure walking around the edge of the lake.

The sight both bewildered and intrigued me. It was a well known fact that not only were girl's never up this late (some shit about their beauty sleep) but no one (especially _girls_) ventured around the edge of the Black Lake. The Giant Squid rarely made an appearance but when he did one always died.

When Dumbledore came to be Headmaster he had tried to relocate the squid to different lake somewhere in the isolated regions of Australia. The Minister himself rebuked the notion seeing as, and I quote 'the sea monster is a terrifying a sufficient way of keeping the children safe and away from the Forbidden Forest'. Which is total bonkers 'cause it's so easy to get into the forest.

The girl was to far away from the window for me to get a good look at her but the things I could pick up on were oddly familiar, from the height defect to the long slightly wavy hair. The girl's back was turned to me as she stared off into the distance. I could however see that the girl was in her Pajamas—sweats and a T-Shirt—and considering the cool fall temperatures she must be freezing.

But her demeanor showed nothing of it, no crossing of the arms or even the smallest hint of a shiver. If anything she was so still she could've easily been mistake for one of the many ancient statues of beautiful women in Greece, Italy, Rome, etc. The only way you could tell this mystery person was even alive was the slight rise and fall of her shoulders as she breathed.

Then she turned around, so that the light from the moon was reflecting her features.

Two bright green orbs innocently strayed from view to view.

Bright red hair, almost fire red in the light danced across her shoulders, down to the small of her back.

A small button nose was almost unseen from my height.

The paleness of her skin intensified as the white light reflected off of her. Engulfing her wholly in a mist of white radiant light.

The view seemed like something straight out of a fairytale. The beautiful princess waiting for prince who had yet to show, and in her case probably never would. And then the weirdest thing happened. It was like the first time in forever.

My heart began to beat again.

* * *

_"I was born in the arms of imaginary friends __Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been __Then you come on crashing in Like the realest thing Trying my best to understand All that your love can bring_

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation Half of my heart takes time Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you Oh, with half of my heart_

_I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself_  
_Lonely was the song I sang 'Til the day you came Showing me another way And all that my love can bring_

_Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation Half of my heart takes time Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you Oh, with half of my heart, with half of my heart_

_Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long Down the road, later on You will hate that I never gave more to you Than half of my heart_

_But I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you with half of my Half of my heart, oh half of my heart_

_Half of my heart's got a real good imagination Half of my heart's got you Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you That half of my heart won't do_

_Half of my heart is a shot gun wedding To a bride with a paper ring And half of my heart is the part of a man Who's never truly loved anything_

_Half of my heart, oh half of my heart Half of my heart, oh half of my heart Half of my heart, oh half of my heart"_

_ ** -John Mayer (ft. Taylor Swift) 'Half Of My Heart' **_

* * *

**I can't even begin to tell you how long it took me to write this chapter! I am almost ashamed of myself for how bad it turned out! Anyways I thank all of you who reviewed/favorited/followed my story it really does mean a lot to me. **

**Guys you don't have to give me alot of feedback (and trust me I'm gonna write the next chapter either way) I'm just saying that I know as a writer it means a lot when someone gives feedback whether be inspiration to write faster to to delve deeper into the plot and/or characters!**

**Oh Oh Oh! I just watched this awesome movie '_The Usual Suspects_' with Kevin Spacey (great actor!) If you haven't seen it I highly recommend it! If you haven't noticed yet I'm kind of obsessed with both movies and music. No joke I have no life, bro (: **

**QUOTE**** OF THE DAY!? **

**"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the world he did not exist." -The Usual Suspects, Verbal (AKA Kevin Spacey) **


	8. Nobody Knows

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Disclaimer-I own all the shit the I bought on Black Friday.**

**Chapter Eight—Nobody Knows**

* * *

**Sage's POV**

* * *

"You both need to be careful." I said seriously as Alice, Lily, and myself sat outside. Lily seemed to prefer to be outside than be 'trapped in a hellhole' as she so nicely outs it.

Alice, well it will be easier to convince Alice to listen to me. While she is independent and strong-minded it doesn't consume her very being like it does in Lily. Alice is a bit more understanding to the predicament the Wizarding World is currently facing. Lily…not so much.

Lily's a very blunt and stubborn girl. Once she has her mind set on something she'll never give it up. And that's coming from me, a girl who's barely known her for three weeks. So when she dramatically rolled her eyes and smirks I know she'd never take the matter seriously.

"_Sure_." Lily muttered sarcastically, living up to my original thoughts. My insides churned uneasily as it slowly began to sink in that there was no way I could possibly make Lily see the danger she—out of all the muggleborns—is in. If Lestrange or Malfoy ever caught wind of how feisty and defiant Lily is to those 'superior' to herself, they wouldn't hesitate to tear her apart.

"Lily please! I'm not joking." I said exasperated. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to Lily or Alice. I mean I know I've only known them for about a month but they're the closet thing I have to a family. And though most may call it a weakness I love them more than my own sisters.

"Do you hear yourself, Sage? You sound incredibly stupid right now. Nobodies hurt at the moment and I doubt anybodies secretly plotting our death at the moment." Lily joked while pulling on pieces of loose green grass.

It wasn't the nicest day out, so it really was no surprise that we were currently the only people lounging about outside. Lily was lying flat on her stomach her big emerald eyes looking up at Alice and I. It was pretty chilly out seeing as it was almost the end of October but none of us seemed all to bothered by the frost-biting winds.

"Lily, you're not understanding me! I live with these people. You have no idea of the cruel sadistic things these people do to their muggleborn slaves. Whether you want to admit it to yourself or not you were lucky to get somebody who was willing to put up with your stubborn personality. A war is raging, Lily. Hell were already in the midst of it. But if you think petty killings is going to be enough to satisfy even the nicest Deatheater's blood lust then you've got another thing coming!" I all but screamed at her. Desperately trying to make them both understand just what the world is coming to.

"I know." Lily muttered softly, while twirling a piece of bright green grass between her slim fingers.

"Know what Lily?" Alice asked curiously, beating me to it.

"I know what they do to us fucking mudbloods! I know that I was lucky to get someone who let me be! I bloody well know that a war is raging. And I know that there's not a clean chance in hell that I'll live through it." Lily spoke roughly, her words causing an undeniable tension to rest upon us. Her breathing labored as she clenched her fists tightly in the grass.

After a few minutes of silence, we all decided to call it a day and headed back to our individual common rooms. I smiled sadly as I walked down the dreary path to the dungeons. What I wouldn't give to be in any other house, or better yet a muggleborn, so I could live and stay with Alice and Lily.

I'm far from stupid and it's for that reason that I know the poor conditions muggleborns in this school have to deal with. And I know for a fact that after they leave Hogwarts things will just get ten times worse. I'm scared for Lily, Alice, and all other muggleborns out there. Because not only are they being tormented and abused for their 'blood' but there are also people out there who know it's wrong and continue to do it in fear of being killed.

I used to be one of these people. It has taken me almost seven years to get the courage to even approach Lily. I had seen the way she held herself, so unlike those of other 'mudblood servents' and knew that everything my parents, friends, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named said was complete and utter bullshit.

Muggleborns are people. Quite decent people actually. Way better than the rich cowards this society views as 'customary'. It wasn't always this way. There was a time—not to long ago mind you—when wizards and witches of all bloodlines lived in peace. They socialized with one another, married one another, loved one another, but ultimately treated one another as equals.

The way it should be.

Nobody really knows what happened, but around 16 years ago everything changed. A man rose from the pits of fiery doom and cast a dark spell on everyone. Metaphorically of course, but he might as well have with how easily us so called powerful beings fell to our feet. We didn't even try to defend ourselves, we just let him lower our views on the people we called family.

I could—no scratch that—I could be _killed_ for my friendship with Lily and Alice all the other muggleborns that I plan on getting to know, but I don't care. If our ancestors could've once lived in peace together than why can't we? It's time for a change. And I know exactly how to get it.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

* * *

"What the hell was all that about?" I asked Alice funnily as her and I strolled towards our lodging. She gave me a stern look for my language, but left it at that.

"I'm mean the nerve of her telling me that it's 'not safe'," I rambled on angrily, cutting Alice off before she could speak. Leaving her gaping mouth and raised pointer finger looking out of place as I spoke over her.

"Like I don't know about the dangers out there. Hell were the ones who have to deal with them!" My voice steadily increased as my irritation grew. It makes no sense! I mean we've been friends with this girl for a little less than a month and she already feels she has free reign to control our lives? I don't think so.

"Lily…" Alice breathed out slowly, but before she could finish with what she was saying I cut her off.

"How could we not know? Look at this place," I gestured wildly to our 'dorm'. "They get every muggleborn in the school, throw them in a small crowded room, throw in a few old, rotten blankets, and then continue to just take and take from us. As if we have anything left to give!"

Everything I said is true to the fullest. Just take a look around the room Alice and I are standing in and you'll believe me. Kids, young and old are cuddled together in the middle of the room on the stone cold floor, with only a thin mat below them. The room has one bathroom since were not allowed to use the nice, clean public ones around Hogwarts.

And then after giving us so little they just have to take even more. Because they're selfish gits with no hearts. I wish I could just say that this kind of torture is limited to only this school but it's not. The second we step out into the Wizarding World we'll be thrust into some old man's home who will no doubt beat and rape us until we want to die.

And the worst part is they're all the same. There's no escaping these people. You try to kill yourself they stop you. You try to run away they catch you. Telling someone is pointless because not only will they not listen but also they won't care. We are nothing to them. They see us as an annoying little mosquito trying to suck the blood out of them.

It's ironic how realistically that's what they're doing to us.

"Lily," Alice huffed out while crossing her skinny arms over her chest. She looked about ready to reprimand someone, I would know because she uses that look on me daily. I, however, was not finished with what I had to say.

"And why? Why do they feel the need to do this to us? Because were different? We have 'bad' blood? I mean just why?" My shoulders slumped as I slid down the rotten, moss-infected wall.

"Oh Lily," Ali started, bending down to the cold floor in front of my hunched body. "They're just stupid and blind. But Sage, well she really just cares for us. And being a Slytheirn she most likely has heard things; ghastly things. And now more than ever she feels the need to protect her friends. The same way you would protect me…or her for that matter."

Alice Prewitt always the voice of reason. My brain wanted to protest everything she just said. It wanted to shut down every entry point into myself that would leave me vulnerable. But my heart had a mind of it's own. And the will to love another was too strong for even my stubborn self to fight.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of Sage's intentions of befriending us. To this day I am. But something inside of me is leading me to believe she's a good guy in disguise. Just like Dumbledore, Slughorn, and Mcgonagall. They care for us muggleborns and secretly think that this whole lifestyle is a bunch of bullshit. But they're too afraid to admit it. And I don't blame them. Maybe, just maybe if more people joined the cause things could be different.

Eh, what am I saying? The chances of that happening are about just as slim as a pureblood falling in love with a muggleborn. Stuff like that only happens in fairytales. And even though we may possess magic, it's not the right kind.

Looking to my left, I caught sight of a sleeping Alice huddled closely with a few muggleborn first years. The sight made us look like we were all in some sick, twisted Stephen King novel and that Superman would soon swoop in and save the day. Only that's not about to happen.

Because we have our own form of kryptonite holding him back.

* * *

_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows but me_  
_That I sometimes cry_  
_If I could pretend that I'm asleep_  
_When my tears start to fall_  
_I peek out from behind these walls_  
_I think nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows no_

_Nobody likes_  
_Nobody likes to lose their inner voice_  
_The one I used to hear before my life_  
_Made a choice_  
_But I think nobody knows_  
_No no_  
_Nobody knows_  
_No_

_Baby_  
_Oh the secret's safe with me_  
_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_  
_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_  
_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown_  
_And I've lost my way back home_  
_I think nobody knows no_  
_I said nobody knows_  
_Nobody cares_

_It's win or lose not how you play the game_  
_And the road to darkness has a way_  
_Of always knowing my name_  
_But I think nobody knows_  
_No no_  
_Nobody knows no no no no_

_Baby_  
_Oh the secret's safe with me_  
_There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be_  
_And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone_  
_Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown_  
_And I've lost my way back home_  
_And oh no no no no_  
_Nobody knows_  
_No no no no no no_

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend_  
_I'll wake up and start all over again_  
_When everybody else is gone_  
_No no no_

_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart_  
_The way I do when I'm lying in the dark_  
_And the world is asleep_  
_I think nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows_  
_Nobody knows but me_  
_Me_

___-Nobody Knows, P!nk_

* * *

___Sorry? No, didn't think so...Kay I know you guys are probably mad about how long it's taken me to update (believe me I'm mad at myself) and I have no excuse. I mean I've been having some major writing block...but when don't I? _

___This was more of a filler. Just to give you some insight on Sage and how she feels about the girls. Then I added in some of Lily's doubts and fears about Sage and the World in general. _

___I promise the next chapter will get better. And it will have some LJ interaction (; We haven't seen that in a while have we? _

___Anyways that song in the end by P!nk is amazing. Whoopy Do, no surprise there. Just about every P!nk song is amazing. I suggest taking a look at her new album, especially Try and Walk of Shame. _

___Other albums to look out for would be Taylor Swift's Red and One Direction's Take Me Home. I prefer Taylor's to 1d's but they're both good in their own way. _

___I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 and it wasn't as bad as I expected. The ending was kinda cool but the movie did seem to drag on a while before it went any where. I must prewarn you though that the acting sucked-per usual. _

___On a better note if you haven't already GO SEE SKYFALL! It doesn't matter if you like Britain or Bond movies, this one was AMAZING Seriously after seeing it I don't know whether to cry, smile, or scream. It was the best Bond movie I've ever seen. _

___Also I don't know what you people are talking about because I recently watched Brave, the Disney Pixar movie and it was amazing. First off it's Disney AND Pixar combined and they also poop out the best shit so you knew it was going to be good but then you throw in independent red heads, adorable Irish accents, troublesome triplets, and the one Disney Princess movie where in the end the main character doesn't fall for someone else and you get an awesome movie. _

___Wow...I should be a movie critic. _

**___Anyways Happy Late Thanksgiving! Hope for another update before Christmas! (: _**

**___Please review and tell me what you think! _**


	9. Imagine

_**Boulevard of Broken Dreams**_

_**Disclaimer-I own the bed my lazy ass is lounging on at the moment but that's the extent of it! **_

_**Chapter Nine (I think...?)-Imagine**_

* * *

_Red was splattered along the walls. _

_Red was staining the pristine tile floors. _

_Red was covering the motionless bodies. _

_Red coursed through my body, pumping out through my wounds. _

_Red was what I saw as I painfully heaved my body off of the cold floor. _

_Red eyes pierced mine as I lifted my wand. _

_And in a matter of seconds..._

_Red was the only thing left. _

My body jolted awake as the dramatic conclusion to my nightmare came to a close. My chest rose and fell at an irregular rate as I fought to push aside the reminisce of the dream. _Dream..._ That was no dream. I don't even think I can call it a nightmare. It really was just complete and utter bullshit. None of it made sense. But then again, when does anything make sense anymore?

Alice was cuddled to my right, her light blonde hair tickling my exposed shoulder. A shiver crept over me as the bitter cold hit me like whiplash. The hard tiled floors did little to soothe the piercing sting of the chilly weather. Neither did the hole filled rag that was substituting as a blanket for the night.

I blinked a few times to clear the crust from my eyes and then proceeded to lightly rub them, trying to help my eyes adjust to darkness that still lingered in the room. A twinkle of light could be seen just over the horizon. A beautiful mix of red, purple, and orange swirls were seemingly painted across the sky.

I felt a stirring beside me and turned to see Alice sitting up beside me. She followed my line of vision to the small opening in the boarded up window and smiled softly.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ali asked her soft voice a little raspy due to waking up only moments before.

"Gorgeous," I muttered before fully lifting myself off the white tile and stretching. Once the tension was relieved in my sore muscles, or at least as much as they can be after sleeping on the floor, I padded my way through the mass of cuddled bodies to the main doors. Alice followed behind me a small bag of our clothes and other possessions dangling from her hands.

It wasn't unusual for us to be out and about this early in the morning. Actually it was an almost everyday occurrence. Because unlike the other muggleborns Alice and I refuse to use the crappy bathrooms that they try to throw our way when we could be using the crystalline, clean 'pureblood' bathrooms.

It's a waste of money that they have to have different bathrooms for us. But unlike the purebloods we only have one set of bathrooms in the entire school-one for girls the other for boys-they have restrooms scattered all over the school, personal ones in each of their dorm rooms, and random ones in their common rooms. Separate bathrooms is yet another way to segregate the blood filth from the rest of them.

But I'm not having any of that. There is absolutely no reason in heaven or hell as to why we must be subjected to unsanitary bathrooms when there's so many others around that they don't even use. So per usual Ali and I walked in peaceful silence down the empty halls until we came upon a bathroom of our choice.

After we had both showered and changed into run down robes we exited the steamy restroom. The hall was still vacant and quiet, but in a nice way. The morning was one of the few times where I'm not met with judging stares and hateful glances. The good thing about our schedule was that we finished ready at around the same time as breakfast.

Ali and I talked about random subjects as we made our way to the Great Hall. Something seemed off today. I can't exactly pinpoint it but I had this nagging feeling that I was forgetting something. Eh whatever.

My stomach growled lightly as the sweet smell of bacon drifted my way. With a exuberant push to the heavy, wooden double doors the answer to my missing piece of information was decorating the Great Hall.

Orange and black streamers hung from the high roof in place of the usual fancy chandeliers. And that seemed to be the extent of it. _For now_, I thought as I remembered the hushed rumors of old roommates from years before how Hogwarts always went full out with these events. Not that I would know, yet another restriction because of my blood line.

Ali and I quickly seated ourselves in the corner of the hall, where round tables were set up for those 'unsorted muggleborn' folks. After snatching more than enough food for myself from the Gryfinndor table-since I simply refuse to settle for just scrambled eggs and toast when all those little house elves worked so hard on the food-and settled down beside Alice, who was in the middle of shoving her face with pancakes.

It's kind of funny because even though I take enough food to feed an army I barely ever eat any of it. I guess I'm just so use to be malnourished that when I actually do have a healthy amount of food it makes me too full. Today I ate even less than usual, to my stomach's utmost disappointment. I simply shuffled the food around on my plate and tried to contain my giggles as orange juice dripped down an unknowing Alice's chin.

As soon as the first group of gossiping girls loudly entered the room, we made a bee-line for the exit. While Alice and I were scurrying out, I sparred one last glance into the hall for some unknown reason and was met with the twinkling eyes of none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, Hogwarts Headmaster.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face at the sight of the aging man. You see, lately Dumbledore's been leaving the grounds more and more. Most people wouldn't notice but seeing as we always had some sort of weird connection it was easily recognizable for me. Out of every wizard I've ever met he's the one I've always expected to step up and lead a revolution.

Actually when all this chaos broke out in second year, I thought he was going to disobey the Minsiter's orders and continue to run Hogwarts as he wished. But he didn't, and for a long while I resented him for it. Even today a piece of me wonders why such a strong and powerful man caved to the ways of others. But I'm much to cowardly to question him over the matter, scared of what his response might be.

It was on that day, all those years ago, that all my hope was lost. I knew then that no one was coming to our rescue. Because no one can understand. Everyone see's us as one man forced them too and no matter what perspective I try to throw their way, nothing will ever change. They weren't forced to believe themselves inferior to the same people they had only a year before called friends.

I don't blame Dumbledore. Truthfully, it was him against everyone else. And if anyone knows how that feels, it'd be me. My eyes flickered across his features, soaking in the faded laugh lines near his eyes, which now seemed to be more of worry creases. His white beard has grown even more since the last time I saw him, now resting on his mid chest, which was adorned in pale blue robes, per usual.

Beneath his rounded spectacles, his eyes-which matched the color of his clothing-held a look of concern. And guilt. A pain stung my heart as I stared up at the man who I had once went so far as to call my father figure. Tears built up in my eyes and I forced myself to tear my gaze away from his and walk, head held high, out of the hall. Without sparring any glances back.

* * *

_**...LJ...**_

* * *

A few hours later I found myself walking around the lake all by my lonesome. Longbottom had come some time ago and dragged Ali off, muttering about some kind of party. I didn't pay very much attention. Even though Frank has yet to hurt little Alice I still feel the need to be fiercely over protective of her like a lioness to her cubs. Ali's the only family I've got left, she's practically my sister. 'Ey we both share _'tainted' _blood, do we not?

I let my arms wrap around myself as the bitter cold of autumn bite at my exposed skin. I swear I decide to get a little exercise in this fine evening and am instead met with frostbite. I hate the cold. But I hate hot too. I jumped out of my skin as a warm hand was placed upon my shoulder, causing goosebumps to appear on my pale skin.

Twirling around I was met with the sight of none other than Sirius Black. His shoulder length raven hair was flowing free with the chilly breeze. But it seemed to bother him none as his stormy gray eyes gazed into mine. He looked down at my shivering figure and quickly pulled off his Gryfinndor scarf, wrapping it firmly around my neck.

Part of me was touched at his thoughtfulness, but the wiser side of me was wary. The action was in no way romantic, even though some might classify it as such. But his cloudy eyes were brimming with emotions as he stared into mine; worry, concern, protectiveness, pity, and something else I couldn't quite place.

With that I slowly stripped myself of his warm scarf and gave it back to him, making my way along the trail back towards Hogwarts. It must have taken him a few moments to process what had just happened before I heard the sound of his shoes trailing behind me. Despite my best efforts, his long legs helped him to catch up with me before I could make a quick escape. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"I don't want, nor do I _need_, your pity, Black," I snipped, my eyes narrowing slightly at the thought. I can handle people hating me, but pitying me. That just won't do.

"You think that's what that was, Evans?" Sirius asked as he caught a hold of my forearm and pulled me to a stop. My jaw tightened and I angrily stared at a rock on the side of the walkway, refusing to meet his questioning gaze.

"I know that's what it was!" I exclaimed, my fury overriding my will power to ignore him. He let out a humorless snort and tilted my chin up to look at him. He was a tall boy, not as tall as Potter, but close enough. So I had a long ways to look up to meet his gaze, especially when we are this close.

"All that was, was me trying to save you from pneumonia! I was trying to be a gentleman," It was my turn to snort. A gentleman? Please...

"Well go try on someone else, Black," I muttered, wanting nothing more than for this conversation to be over. I tore my arm out of his grasp and crossed my arms over my chest, blocking myself from the bitter cold.

"Lily," he began, surprising me by using my name, "If I put my scarf back over you will you promise me it will stay there. This is not out of pity, Lily. I simply don't enjoy seeing pretty girls suffer."

He didn't wait for a reply and instead just wrapped the comfy red and gold scarf around my neck. It was far to big on me but it did it's job well.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Suspicion laced heavily in my tone.

"Looking for you," he said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Why?"

"Well James-," he began but I cut him off.

"So you're his errand boy now. Delivering little messages to his 'filthy little mudblood'? Well tell him I'm not interested in his stupid games and that he's more than capable of getting anything he needs done on his own." I snapped at him before starting to storm away. But again his warm hand enveloped my forearm and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't call yourself that, Lily," his words were spoken icily and the look of pure rage covering his normally playful features made me want to cringe away. I must have displayed this emotion because within second he seemed to calm down some.

"Why, you all do it behind my back anyways," The bitter words held truth and he knew it but the sharp warning look he shot my way was telling me I was skating on very thin ice. Not that I so greatly cared.

"Listen to me, it's wrong what purebloods do to you muggleborns. The way they treat you as slaves, simply because you were gifted with magic without the blood of other's magic flowing throughout you. But don't you dare, _ever_, give into them. You hear, Lily Evans?" His words touched me whether I wished them to or not.

"You say 'they' as if you're not one of them." I stated pointing out his hypocritical ways.

"I don't wanna be. I want to help your cause in any way I can, Lily." He spoke with such conviction that the slightest bit of hope flew through me. This is the second person in the past month to come to me and pledge their allegiance, but to what?

"That's sweet Sirius but there is no cause," I stated truthfully. It's not like us muggleborms were planning any sort of secret rebellion. No, they're just as scared of Voldemort as every one else.

"Oh yes there is, Lilyflower," a look of confusion flooded my expression. "Don't you get it, Lily. You're the cause! The way you spoke that night made me open my eyes to world I had never seen before, a world of hate and prejudice. And to think I blindly contributed to it because I didn't know any better. Lily purebloods are never going to magically see your point of view. But you have the power to make them, just like you made me."

He was so worked up both of his arms were now grasping my upper arms as he lightly shook me back and forth. Could I really do it? Make people hear and understand the hardships they put us through. Would they care? Are they really blinded by reality? Do they not see what they are truly doing and who they are hurting? They're just doing as they were taught.

"Sirius I-I... I can't. Speaking up would only cause a full blown war and I can't take more blood shed." Tears threatened to flow but I willed the moisture back.

"You can and will. Lily blood is shed everyday. But I'm pretty sure your fellow muggleborns would rather be killed fighting for their's and their family and friend's freedom than just simply because of who they are. And what blood they were born with. Listen Lily, don't doubt yourself. There are so many people out there that would fight for us. We just have to show them why. You don't have to fight alone anymore Lily. You have Alice, and your new Slytherin friend. And you've got me."

His eyes shone with such sincerity that I couldn't help but embrace him. I'm not sure how long we stay huddled together but it was enough time for me to convince myself that what he said is true and that it's time to stop living in the shadows.

And with that, hope was found.

* * *

_"Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people,_

_Living for today..._

_Imagine there's no countries,_

_It isn't hard to do._

_Nothing to kill or die for,_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people,_

_Living life in peace..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one._

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can._

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man._

_Imagine all the people,_

_Sharing all the world..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one._

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one"_

**_-Imagine, John Lennon_**

* * *

**_Sooooooo, I'm terribly sorry about the long update wait! Out of all the stories I've ever written this has to be my most beloved so I don't wish to leave it left unfinished. I don't plan to either. I just wish I'd get a little more feedback from my readers. So please if you like this story and want me to continue on with it please tell me how you fell. Even if you think it sucks balls still please tell me!_**

**_'Til next time, _**

**_Katie(: _**


End file.
